dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Blue
|similar='Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God' |AniName = Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan }} Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人ゴッド超サイヤ人), or simply Super Saiyan God SS is the result of a Saiyan gaining the power of Super Saiyan God and then transforming into a Super Saiyan. The form exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, and the other Saiyan forms. It appears in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Overview This form is attained by mastering the Super Saiyan God form.The first two to be able to use this form is Goku and Vegeta. This form was able to let Goku hold his own against Golden Frieza, whose power level is 100 quintillion (before it starts to drop). It is also stated that in this form Goku is stronger than 70% power Beerus, and Whis says that if Goku and Vegeta both challenge Beerus in this form, they might be able to beat him. Appearance This form is physically identical to the first form of Super Saiyan. The aura itself is what changes; as opposed to the red-orange aura the former God form had, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan boasts a vibrant, flame-like blue aura to match the new color of the hair. Additionally, electricity discharges around the user, signifying the power increase. Usage and power When Goku is in the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form he is implied to be at least stronger than Beerus (at 70% power). However, Golden Frieza has the edge in power, and it is only thanks to the Ultimate Evolution's rapid stamina draining flaw that Goku and later Vegeta are able to defeat the tyrant. The transformation into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is referred to as A True Awakening in Dragon Ball Z: Zenkai Battle Royale. Unlike its predecessor, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is a permanent transformation as seen by Goku and Vegeta transforming into this form during their battle with Frieza. Movie appearances ''Resurrection ‘F’'' After both Goku and Vegeta achieve the Super Saiyan God form and absorb its power, training with Whis and mastering its power, they can use this new transformation. Goku uses this transformation against Frieza in his Ultimate Evolution form. He is able to defeat the tyrant, but Sorbet uses his Bad Ring Laser and mortally wounds Goku. Then, Vegeta fights against Frieza and demonstrates also being able to use this transformation, which frustrates the tyrant and after a fight, he loses his Golden form. Even though he won, Vegeta takes too long to deliver the final blow, and Frieza uses this opportunity to destroy the Earth, killing everyone except those who were next to Whis. After that, Whis rewinds time to three minutes ago and Goku kills Frieza before he destroys the planet. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Déu Superguerrer pt-br:Super Saiyajin Deus Super Saiyajin es:Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin Category:Deities Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations